


Rokkugo!!

by ddelusionall



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shaving, inspired by rokkugo, um ... this fic is backwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Everything is backwards where Sungmin sees something he can't unsee, Kyuhyun discovers the joys of being on his knees, Donghae discovers a new kink, Eunhyuk finds out his inner thighs are ticklish and Heechul started it all.This fic is backwards. My advice is to read it top to bottom and then ... you know, bottom to top.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae, Kim Heechul/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 5





	Rokkugo!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Ah, that explains it,” Heechul said. “What a fun day.”

There was a drop of come on Kyuhyun’s upper lip.

Donghae’s hand was down Kyuhyun’s pants and he was kissing the maknae’s neck.

They held each other tightly.

Heechul turned and looked at Kyuhyun and Donghae .

“Um, we might have something to do with that,” a voice said at the door.

He took Sungmin’s hand away from his face.

Heechul laughed. “What the hell is wrong with you?” he asked and walked into the bathroom.

Sungmin scrubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, muttering, “Can’t unsee, can’t unsee, can’t unsee,” over and over again.

Heechul went there and laughed at what he saw.

Agonized whimpers came from the bathroom.

With an eyeroll Heechul headed down the hall to investigate the moan.

“Everyone’s being tortured today,” Eunhyuk said, trying to suppressed his shivers as Heechul fondled his now bare balls.

Donghae’s moan echoed down the hallway.

“Oh god, Kyuhyun, I’m …”

He tightened his hands in the maknae’s hair.

Donghae cried out.

Sungmin disappeared and Kyuhyun deep-throated Donghae.

“S-so-sorry. I … oh god, door. Lock. Next-”

Donghae’s head shot up and he stared wide-eyed at Sungmin in the doorway.

“Hey Donghae have you--”

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes up and met Donghae’s lust-blown gaze.

Donghae whispered his name in awe.

With a deep breath through his nose, Kyuhyun took Donghae deeper.

The first trip of Donghae’s cock into his mouth made Kyuhyun gag, but he was determined.

Kyuhyun lapped at the precome streaming from Donghae’s cock, holding Donghae’s cock steady at the base.

Donghae shivered.

“I”ll shave my legs too if you want me too,” Kyuhyun said, lips against the soft head.

Kyuhyun ignored him and wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Donghae’s cock.

“Kyuhyun,” Donghae whispered.

He wanted this.

The jolt from falling to his knees shocked him back to himself, but he wasn’t going to stop.

He licked his lips as he walked into the room.

His gaze slid down Donghae’s torso to the bare cock in his hand.

Kyuhyun froze in the doorway of Donghae’s room.

With a laugh, Kyuhyun got up and went to go make sure Donghae was alright.

Eunhyuk whimpered as the razor touched his balls again.

“God, what a baby,” Heechul said. “Go check on him while I finish this up.”

There was a soft whimper from down the hall that sounded like Donghae.

“You better hold still,” Heechul said. “Wouldn’t want to cut you.”

“You didn’t say anything about shaving my balls, hyung!”

“You’re going to look so sexy, Hyukkie,” Heechul said.

Heechul ran the razor up around Eunhyuk’s balls.

“Oh my god, what are you doing?”

He met Heechul’s eyes and Heechul shrugged.

Kyuhyun tightened his hold on Eunhyuks shoulders.

Donghae rushed from the room.

“I’m um … I’m … I can’t … I’ll be in my room.”

Donghae looked like he was going to faint as he stood up.

“Hold him tighter, Hae,” Heechul said.

He laughed and jerked his legs as Heechul’s hand caressed his now smooth inner thigh.

“I hate you, oh god, that feels so weird,” Eunhyuk said.

Eunhyuk shut his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip as he submitted to Heechul’s grooming.

“You keep moving and I’m going to cut you, and there’s nothing worse than having a razor cut.”

Donghae swallowed as his pants tightened.

Smooth, pale, strong thighs.

Donghae tightened his hold on Eunhyuk’s feet, laughing as inch by inch, the hair disappeared from Eunhyuk’s thighs..

It tickled so badly.

Eunhyuk laughed and tried to move his feet.

“Oh my god, that’s … hyung, stop. Oh, god, stop.”

“Would you stop being such a baby?”

“It tickles!” Eunhyuk shouted.

Kyuhyun grabbed Eunhyuk’s shoulder and pushed him back to the floor.

Eunhyuk gripped Heechul’s wrists, trying to push him away.

Eunhyuk jerked up with a shout, abs tightening, breaking away from Kyuhyun.

Heechul rubbed shaving cream onto Eunhyuk’s thighs.

Kyuhyun grabbed Eunhyuk’s shoulders and pushed him to the floor.

But Kyuhyun was going to obey Heechul before he obeyed Eunhyuk.

“Kyuhyun, don’t you dare.”

“Stop being a bitch. Kyuhyun hold him down.”

“Oh, no way.”

“What? You can’t walk around with only half shaved legs.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Heechul ran his hands up Eunhyuk’s bare leg. “Perfect. Now for the top half.”

The maknae laughed.

Eunhyuk glared at him.

“Ooh, fun,” Kyuhyun said and sat down. “Should I make popcorn.”

Donghae laughed and explained.

“What’s going on?” Kyuhyun asked.

It felt like it took hours, and Eunhyuk did his best not to flinch every time Heechul poured cool shaving cream on his legs.

With a resigned sigh, Eunhyuk lay still and let Heechul shave his legs.

“You signed it, Hyuk,” Donghae reminded him.

“This is bullshit.”

“As much as I like riding you, this would be a lot easier if you’d stop struggling,” Heechul said as Eunhyuk tried to buck Heechul off.

Donghae shucked off Eunhyuk’s sweats.

“Take his pants off, Donghae,” Heechul said.

“No! I’m not … this is stupid!”

“Either you do it, or I do,” Heechul said, holding up a bottle of shaving cream and a razor..

Eunhyuk rushed to him to hit him, but Heechul caught him around the middle and with a little twist, Eunhyuk found himself on the kitchen floor, breathless, with Heechul straddling his legs.

Donghae laughed, and then laughed more.

Heechul turned, jerked the paper around and read in an authoritative voice, “If Sorry Sorry sells more than two hundred thousand copies, I, Lee Hyukjae, will shave my legs.”

“What’s going on?” Donghae said from the door.

“Doesn’t matter, you signed it. Now take your pants off.”

“I was drunk when I wrote that.”

“Sorry, Hyuk,” Heechul said, brandishing the paper at him. “It’s right here. Plain as day.”

“OH MY GOD! NO!”


End file.
